


Dylan O'Brien Imagine

by multifandom_fics



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Cute, Didn't lock the door, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Holland Roden - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Long-Distance Relationship, Might get better later, Not a nice imagine tbh, Shower Sex, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Cast - Freeform, Walking In On Someone, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fics/pseuds/multifandom_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a boyfriend was difficult. Even more so when that actor is Dylan O'Brien. The famous Stiles from Teen Wolf, a man who girls swoon and sigh over. Imagining themselves with him, ruffling their hands through his hair and kissing that cute button nose. I never thought that i could be that girl, be his girlfriend. </p><p>Rated mature for hopeful later scenes ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dylan O'Brien Imagine

I haven't seen him for so long, having an actor as a boyfriend was difficult. Even more so when that actor is Dylan O'Brien. The famous Stiles from Teen Wolf, a man who girls swoon and sigh over. Imagining themselves with him, ruffling their hands through his hair and kissing that cute button nose. I never thought that i could be that girl, be his girlfriend.  
I was so happy, maybe the happiest I've ever been, i thought. I turned down the radio and changed gears as i showed my pass to the man in the box. He stood back and i pulled through the wide metal gates.  
I felt a sudden wave of nausea wash through me. I shook it off and persuaded myself it's just butterflies. I didn't realise how nervous i was to see him, it was like my stomach was skipping rope. Up and down, up and down.  
I found my way over to his block and parked up. I quickly fixed my makeup: applied another coat of his favourite lipstick and a little spritz of perfume and i made my way into the building. 

*****  
I followed the directions the kind man at the door gave me. Left. Right. I walked right to the end of the corridor and made another left and found his door third on the left. The butterflies in my stomach were flapping and flailing as I sucked in a deep breath and knocked.  
No answer.  
I knocked too quietly, i thought as my knuckles rapped on the door again.  
No answer. Again.  
I glanced around to find nothing but empty hallways. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door, i peered in and heard running water: the shower was on. That's why he couldn't hear me!  
I walked straight in to the pigsty otherwise known as Dylan's dressing room and threw my bag on the sofa on top of a random t-shirt. Wait.  
I pivoted on the spot holding my breath. The sofa was littered in random items of clothing, a t-shirt a pair of jens, a bra?  
No, i thought. No, he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't do this to me. Would he?  
The door i opened it and i saw i saw and my body it was seized like i was nailed to the floor. Adrenaline took hold of me, my heart beat like a drum, my vision blurred, with tears? Was i crying? My hands were on my head i could feel the blood pulsing in my brain, my head throbbed and could hear everything. The loud burrr of the fridge, the rain clouds forming in the sky, the whimpers escaping the bathroom walls and the high pitched wail i realised to be screaming, was that from my own mouth? The sound pierced my ears until i was numb, all my senses had been evoked as i stumbled blindly and ran and ran and ran until i collided with the wet concrete.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the start of a Dylan fic that could possibly have more chapters, I'm not sure yet so I'm posting this to see the reactions I get.  
> It's not exactly a nice imagine but should i continue it will possibly get better ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Make sure to leave kudos and comment if you want to see a second chapter! Taa!


End file.
